Chain Reaction
by DovahFinn
Summary: A stupid, snide comment. An offended, defensive remark. A rebuttal. A shout. A yell. An insult. An accusation. Screaming, yelling, stomping. A pillow flies across the room. More stomping. A slap. A punch. Another swing. More yelling. Tears. Stomping. A door opens, a door closes. Silence. (PHANfiction) (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I'm thinking that this is going to be a chaptered fic, woo! This is only the prologue, hence the length. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A stupid, snide comment. An offended, defensive remark. A rebuttal. A shout. A yell. An insult. An accusation. Screaming, yelling, stomping. A pillow flies across the room. More stomping. A slap. A punch. Another swing. More yelling. Tears. Stomping. A door opens, a door closes. Silence._

Dan stood in his flat, staring at the door with tears trailing down his red, blotchy cheeks. His throat seared from yelling. His cheek hurt from a well-aimed slap. His stomach from a punch. His fist from Phil's cheek. His heart from what had just transpired. He looked down at his hands, spotting red crescents imprinted into his palm from his nails digging into his skin. He looked back up at the door, thinking about the hurt look on Phil's face as he'd stormed out, a nice bruise forming on his usually pale cheek. _What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N: OOH JUICY. Should I continue this or not? Tell me in the reviews! :D I LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I'M UPDATING. This is my first chaptered fic, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

Phil slammed the door behind him, but did not walk away from his flat. No, he ran. He skipped the lift, flying down the stairs as fast as his clumsy self would allow without falling face-first. Once he was outside of the complex? He kept running. He ran, flying past calls of 'Hey, watch it!' and 'Oh my god, AmazingPhil!' as he went. He ran until his lungs seared as bad as his cheek, and kept running afterward. He didn't stop until he looked up and realized that he had no clue where he was. He reached up to gingerly touch his cheek and was startled to find that it was damp- he hadn't even noticed that he was crying. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, evading the bruise that he was sure was forming across his cheek. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, glad that he'd had the common sense to grab it off of the counter on the way out, and went straight to Chris's contact. As it rang, Phil leaned against a nearby brick building and sighed._ Please pick up, Chris. Please._ As if on cue, Chris's voice sounded from the other side.

"Hey, Phil!" he chimed. Phil sighed with relief.

"H-hey, Chris. Can you come pick me up? ...I'm a bit lost," he admitted.

"Uh, sure? Where at?" Chris asked. Phil swallowed, looking around for a street sign. He couldn't find one.

"Uh, I'm not sure.. I'll ask somebody," he mumbled, approaching a nearby woman.

"E-excuse me, ma'am?" he asked, reaching towards her and tapping her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, eyeing the bruise on his face.

"What is it? I'm in a bit of a hurry," she snapped, flipping her shoulder-length brown hair as if to prove that she was superior to him.

"What street is this? I'm a bit lost," he asked. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're on Capper Street. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, turning and marching off in the direction she'd been going. Phil frowned. _Rude_.

"I'm on Capper. You know where that is?" Phil asked Chris through the phone. Chris thought for a moment.

"Can't say I do. What is it, a street? Avenue? Road? I can pop it in my GPS," he offered.

"A street. I'm by some Wayra place," he mumbled. Chris scribbled it down and hummed lightly, tapping his pen on the paper.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I'll tell you once I'm on Capper," Chris told him. Phil smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Chris. Means a lot," Phil said honestly. Chris chuckled.

"Any time, Phil. But, I have to ask, Why didn't you call Dan? Was he busy?" he asked curiously. _In a way_, Phil thought, feeling his heart break all over again. "You know that poor bloke would do anything for you, even if he was in the middle of filming a video," Chris said with a smile. _Sure, he might've before I punched him in the stomach_, thought Phil bitterly.

"N-no, Dan.. I can't call Dan right now. C-Can you please just pick me up?" Phil rushed anxiously.

"..What happened?" asked Chris, worried. Phil sighed.

"I'll tell you all about it when you get here, I swear. I just.. I just need you to get me. Oh, and I forgot to ask- can I stay at yours?" Phil asked sheepishly. Chris hesitated, digesting the new information.

"..Of course, mate. I'll be there soon. Don't go anywhere," Chris ordered.

"Thanks, Chris," Phil mumbled. "See you." Chris bid him farewell and hung up, leaving Phil standing on an unfamiliar road by an unfamiliar building with an unfamiliar feeling filling up his gut. _I'm such an idiot._

**A/N: HEY LOOK BRITTANI UPDATED AFTER TEN HOURS WHO'DA THUNK IT. :3 But yeah, I have the next chapter written and everything, so I'll post it tomorrow! :D I love you guys! -digital hugzzz-**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY NOW I'M PISSED I HAD THIS ALL TYPED IN THE DOC MANAGER AND THEN I BUMPED THE REFRESH BUTTON ON MY KEYBOARD AND I HAD TO RE-ITALICIZE EVERYTHING AND FUUUUUUUUUU- WHY IS THERE EVEN A REFRESH BUTTON ON MY KEYBOARD!? I AM UPSET**

_"You really suck at Crash Bandicoot, Phil," Dan remarked snidely as Phil died.. again. Phil furrowed his brows, glancing over at his boyfriend. Phil knew that there was something wrong between them; you could cut the tension with a knife._

_"Says the one who kept distracting me with your pitiful little sighs! If something is bothering you, just out and say it already!" Phil snapped. Dan frowned, facing Phil fully._

_"It's not my fault you suck at everything!" Dan exclaimed angrily, sitting up straight._

_"What the hell, Dan! Do you have a problem with me? DO YOU!?" Phil shouted, standing. Dan stood and balled his fists._

_"Maybe I do! Maybe I'm sick of your little annoying habits; they're driving me insane! No, YOU'RE driving me insane!" Dan yelled._

_"I'M driving YOU insane!? You're the lazy motherfucker that only gets off his ass to talk to a camera and shove food in your mouth!" Phil fumed. Dan scoffed._

_"Well this lazy motherfucker could take you any day, you scrawny little shrimp!" Dan challenged. He honestly didn't know why he was so angry; he just knew that he was and so was Phil._

_"Oh, bitch please! I'm four years older than you!" Phil pointed out. In the back of his mind, Phil knew that this was stupid, they should stop; but the forefront of his mind was intent on spilling out all of the built up tension from the two years they'd been together. Yells, insults, accusations were fired back and forth, transforming the living room into a verbal war zone. Dan snarled, leaning back and picking up a pillow from the couch._

_"Will you SHUT your DUMBASS MOUTH for a change!?" he yelled, hurling the pillow at Phil. It hit him square in the face, but before Dan could mock Phil for getting caught off guard, Phil had closed the space between them and his hand was flying towards him-_

_SMACK. the sound resonated throughout the flat, catching Dan off guard. Dan took no time at all to recover, however, and with a loud THUNK he returned the favor- with his fist. Phil stumbled back, holding his jaw in pain. He looked at Dan, his expression devoid of any shock, sadness, or any emotion other than hatred._

_"You ASSHOLE!" yelled Phil, clutching himself defensively. Dan looked ready to tear his hair out._

_"If I'm such an asshole, why don't you just break up with me!?" Dan screamed, quickly receiving a blow to the gut._

_"Fine, then, you fucking bastard! We're over!" Phil screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Dan with a livid expression. He turned and stomped out of the flat, stuffing his cellphone into his pocket as he left. The door slammed, finalizing what had been said._

Phil played and replayed the argument over and over in his mind, unable to think of anything else. _Why did I egg him on?_ Phil thought desperately. _I knew something was bothering him, I could have just spoken with him instead of_- BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The sound of his phone receiving a call snapped Phil out of his thoughts as he fumbled to pull it out of his pocket.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Phil! I'm on Capper. I'm in my blue car, driving as slow as a pedophile on a summer's day. Can't miss me. Just wave when you see me and I'll pick you up, alright?" Chris asked. Phil sighed with relief.

"Ah, alright. Thanks, Chris," Phil said. Chris chuckled.

"Any time, Phil. Any time. See you soon."

"See you," Phil repeated, hanging up the phone. Out of sheer curiosity, he opened the camera and set it to the one on front- and was shocked at what he saw. The bruise was much darker than he'd imagined it to be and took up a good portion of his right cheek- he'd only left, what, a half an hour ago? He gulped. _Chris is definitely going to notice that,_ he decided. _Oh god, he's going to think it's way worse than it was!_ Phil bit his lip, knowing that there was no way in hell that he could explain to Chris before he saw the bruise. Just as he thought that, he spotted a blue car coming down the street- as slow as a pedophile on a summer's day. He sighed, not at all excited for Chris's reaction. He stepped to the edge of the pavement and waved, hoping that Chris couldn't see it from where he was- but it was a false hope. The first thing Chris saw was the painful-looking purple spot blatantly obvious on his friend's face- and as Phil had feared, he quickly assumed the worst. He pulled up and Phil climbed in, looking at his feet. Chris stopped the engine. Phil looked at him, confused.

"Chris, what are-"

"What the fuck is that?" Chris interrupted, facing Phil in his seat. Phil gulped.

"What's what?" Phil mumbled, avoiding Chris's gaze.

"Don't play dumb with me, Phil. Did Dan do that?" He asked seriously. Phil stared at his feet, not responding. Chris shook his head and sighed, turning the key and starting down the road- away from Chris's house. Phil quickly buckled himself in and looked at Chris, confused.

"Wait, where are we going?" Phil asked, worried.

"_I'M_ going to go whoop Dan's sorry arse. _YOU_, my friend, are going to stay in the car," Chris announced without hesitation. Phil's eyes widened.

"N-no! Nonononono! Chris, let me explain! Please don't hurt him!" he begged. Chris wasn't listening, but only picked up speed as Phil pled with him to stop. Phil never shut up, begging him to stop and listen and trying to explain until about halfway there, Chris rolled his eyes and finally pulled into a parking lot, facing Phil.

"Alright, Phil, if I'm convinced that I shouldn't beat Dan to a bloody pulp in ten minutes then I'll head back to my place. Start talking," he ordered. Phil sighed with relief.

He recited to Chris about how there had been some built up tension between them, and how one little remark had sent all of the unmentioned issues they'd had flying everywhere. He admitted that he'd hit Dan first, and defended Dan by saying that it was in the heat of the moment, and kept rambling about how he'd punched him in the stomach so it wasn't like Dan's punch was for no reason until he stopped abruptly, staring into space. Chris snapped his fingers in Phil's face.

"Hello? Earth to Phil? What is it, what happened?" he asked worriedly. Phil bit his lip and felt tears begin to trickle out of the corners of his eyes.

"And.. and then, I.. I broke up with him," he mumbled. Saying it out loud made the realization crash over him, along with a strong wave of emotions. He clasped his hands over his mouth, a sob forcing it's way out of his throat. "Oh my god! I broke up with him! No!" he cried, sobbing into his hands. "I'm so stupid! I said it in the heat of the moment, I- I didn't know what I was doing! Oh god, what have I done!?" Chris put an arm around Phil's shoulders and pulled him closer, rubbing circles into his back like he'd seen Dan do when Phil was upset.

"There, there, Phil. It'll be alright soon. It'll work out fine, mate," he mumbled. He spent the rest of Phil's ten minutes trying to calm him down, until Phil had stopped crying and was just resting his head on Chris's shoulder. Chris patted his back lightly.

"You wanna go back to my place now?" he asked. Phil nodded, sitting back up and readjusting himself in his seat. Chris backed up into the road, turning and heading back to his flat. Phil sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

**A/N: Wooo more Phil! I promise that the next chapter will have some not-in-a-memory Dan! :) Reviews make me polka dance!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA GUESS WHO FORGOT TO UPLOAD UNTIL 2:30 IN THE MORNING!? MEEEEEEEE! Sorry. But hey, now you'll get two updates in one day! At least, if you're in my timezone. Or in a different timezone that coincidentally makes it two uploads in one day. I dunno. ANYWAYS, here's the bit on Dan that I promised! :D Enjoy!**

Three hours. It had been three hours since he'd said what he couldn't take back. Dan was now sat at the dining table, his head hung miserably in his hands. His mind kept replaying the awful moment, the look on Phil's face- it was like torture.

_"If I'm such an asshole, why don't you just break up with me!?" Dan screamed, quickly receiving a blow to the gut._

_"Fine, then, you fucking bastard! We're over!" Phil screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Dan with a livid expression. He turned and stomped out of the flat, stuffing his cellphone into his pocket as he left. The door slammed, finalizing what had been said._

Dan shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. His head snapped up. _Wait. He's been gone for three hours. Where the hell did he go?_ Dan scrambled up and ran to the living room, grabbing his cellphone from the coffee table and flying through his contacts. _Would he call PJ? I'll try PJ first,_ he decided. He selected PJ's contact and put the phone to his ear, listening to the familiar sound of ringing. He tapped his foot impatiently until PJ's familiar voice came through the phone.

"Hello?" PJ asked.

"Hey, Peej!" Dan greeted, relieved that he'd picked up.

"Hey, Dan! What's up?" PJ asked. Dan bit his lip.

"Actually, Peej, I was wondering.. Have you heard from Phil?" he asked nervously. PJ hesitated slightly.

"Noooo..? Why? Is everything okay?" he asked, worried. Dan sighed, combing his fingers through his hair.

"N-no, not quite.. We got into a huge argument and he stormed out.. after he broke up with me," he sighed.

"Oh, Dan! Are you alright!?" PJ cried. Dan felt tears prick back to his eyes.

"I'd say I am, but I can't exactly lie to you, can I?" he said with a small chuckle as a tear broke free. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Dan.. You know what, if he didn't come to me, he's probably with Chris," PJ pointed out. Dan sniffed.

"You're right.." he mumbled. PJ thought for a moment.

"You shouldn't call Chris though. If Phil IS with him, then Chris has probably heard Phil's side of things- in other terms, he'll be on Phil's side. And you know Chris, he probably won't hear a word of it from you if he is," PJ told him. Dan furrowed his brows.

"...Dammit. You're right. So what do I do?" he asked, sniffing.

"Don't do a thing, Dan. I'll call Chris. Don't worry, we'll make sure Phil is okay, alright?" PJ said reassuringly. Dan smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Peej."

"Don't mention it." They said their farewells and Dan fell onto the couch, setting his phone on the table. _Now all I can do is wait._

**A/N: WOOO DAN'S BIT. Hooray for helpful Peej! Unless if you guys wanted Dan to suffer for some reason(I don't know WHY), then BOO HELPFUL PEEJ. Thanks to everyone for the reviews on my last chapter, I did (might have done) a polka dance for each! Wooo! I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
